The Scrapyard Engine
by IeuanR
Summary: The Fat Controller saves an engine from a Mainland Scrapyard, but his restoration seems impossible.
1. Prologue- The Scrapyard

One day, in a large scrapyard far away from the Island of Sodor on the Mainland, the Fat Controller was searching for a new steam engine. The Other Railway had sent many steam engines to be scrapped here, but many had been saved by preservation groups and heritage railways, and the Fat Controller hoped he could save one for the North Western Railway. But his search had so far been fruitless, the few remaining engines here were nothing more than decayed, almost lifeless, husks and looked unrepairable. The Fat Controller could do nothing but shed a tear at the loss of what once were magnificent machines, now left to rust in the sea air.

"You said I could find a repairable engine here but all I see is piles of scrap!" he shouted to the scrapmen showing him around.

"Yes well... you see... uh" one of the men tried to say but the Fat Controller had turned his attention to something else.

At last he had found it, an engine! Unlike all the others, this one still had life in him and was still alert. The Fat Controller walked over and inspected the engine. He appeared to be one of the BR Standard tender engines, his paint had long rusted away and it looked like he had been in the Scrapyard for around 20 years. There also appeared to be a lot of problems with him and it would be a incredibly hard repair job, even for the talented crew at the Sodor Steamworks. But the Fat Controller was determined, this engine would steam again.

"I'll take this engine!" he declared.

"That heap of junk? You'll nev..." one of the men began to say before his colleagues silenced him.

The Fat Controller turned back to the engine and spoke in his kindest voice. "Listen, my name is Sir Topham Hatt. I am the controller of a railway on the Island of Sodor. I am going to save you, take you there, and make you really useful again. Do you understand?".

The engine gave a gave a small frightened smile. "Yes" he replied. The Fat Controller smiled back and then went to the Office with the Scrapmen to work out the details of the engines purchase and his transportation to Sodor. He soon came out of the Office with all the arrangements made and all the information he could get on the engine. His guess had been correct the engine was one of the BR Standards and had been brought to the scrapyard in 1967, 18 years before but what upset him the most was that the engine had no name, only a number.

"An engine needs a name to really belong" he mused before hoping into a taxi that would take him to the local railway station and then back home.

But soon that would change and the engine would have a happy new life on Sodor. But there was a long railway ahead before this engine would be Really Useful again.


	2. Chapter 1- Unwelcome to Sodor!

A few days later Connor was at Barrow-in-Furness Station preparing for his next train to Ulfstead Castle. Caitlin was resting in the Shed while Samson was shunting in the yard when a very grumpy Gordon came across the Vicarstown Bridge.

"Hello, Gordon!" Connor said "Where are your Express Coaches? Have you left them behind?".

Gordon was furious. "I am NOT Thomas! My coaches are always coupled up behind me when they are needed. Which they are not today. The Fat Controller wants me to pick up a special delivery, huh, it can't be that special if it uses Trucks!".

Then a lorrie came into the yard with something big on it.

"What's that?" Connor asked.

"I think it's a pile of scrap" Samson replied.

"No, it's a tender engine" Caitlin corrected "Poor guy doesn't look to be in the best of shape".

She was correct, it was a engine, the engine from the Scrapyard. The Yard Foreman came over.

"Gordon, he is your delivery. You must take him to the Sodor Steamworks".

"Oh, the indignity!" Gordon moaned "What will the others say when they see me with this rubbish".

The Engine was placed on a flatbed for Gordon to pull. "What does the Fat Controller want a scrap engine for?" Samson wondered.

"Perhaps he's going to restore him" Caitlin suggested.

"Restore HIM?" Gordon scoffed "Please, the only thing that engine is good for is scrap. Spare parts if he's lucky".

The Engine's eyes widened in horror. Had the Fat Controller lied to him? He was more terrified than ever.

"I can't believe the Fat Controller wants ME, his best Express engine, to lug this dead weight around Sodor!" Gordon complained as he set of for the Steamworks.

He didn't notice the Engine had started crying to himself.

The journey between Barrow and Crovan's Gate where the Steamworks is located isn't very long but Gordon hated every minute of it. The first engines Gordon past was 'Arry and Bert, the Iron Brothers, the Smelters Twins, the Grim Messengers of Doom, near the Vicarstown Dieselworks. They were regarded as some of most devious and troublesome engines on the whole Island, except Diesel 10. There were even rumours they had a sadistic side taking pleasure in the scrapping of any engine and vehicle, even fellow Diesels.

"Bert did you see what I just saw?".

"I did 'Arry. That engine would make fine scrap".

"Looks like he's still got a bit of life left in 'im. Oh it would be fun...".

The two chuckled evilly before oiling to the Diselworks to tell the other Diesels about the new steam engine.

Soon afterwards, Gordon met James at the junction to Great Waterton.

"What on earth is that thing?" The Red Engine asked.

"A pile of scrap that looks like an engine or possibly the other way round. Don't ask me what the Fat Controller wants with him, I don't know and don't care. Caitlin thinks he's going to try and restore him."

"Restore him?" James scoffed "That engine looks good for nothing but scrap and will certainly never be useful again".

"I quite agree Little James. Goodbye."

Gordon set off again and complained all the way to the poor engine.

"Why did the Fat Controller buy you? Your nothing but a pile of useless scrap. I should by pulling the Express not being you. Pulling Troublesome Trucks is better than this!".

He didn't notice the poor engine crying, and probably wouldn't care if he did.

At last they reached the Steamworks. Victor was out the front.

"Hello, my friend wh-" he noticed the engine. " _¡Calderas hirvientes!_ " he exclaimed "Who is this? What happened to him?".

"Don't know, don't care. Just take him of my wheels and keep him out of my sight."

He shunted his flatbed into the Steamworks and quickly left. Victor looked at the engine, it saddened him greatly to see an engine in such a state.

"Kevin!" He yelled.

The little crane raced over. "You called, Boss?"

"Yes, help the workmen get this engine off the flatbed and ready for inspection".

"Yes, Boss!"

"Who is he?" Victor wondered aloud.

"He's an engine the Fat Controller got from a Scrapyard on the Mainland" a workman replied.

Kevin and the workmen soon got the engine ready for inspection.

"You know he looks very sad Boss." Kevin observed "Like he's been crying". "

"Hm, yes he does. Let's go talk to him, see if he's alright".

They went slowly over to the engine. He had a scared look on his face.

"Hello, my friend, my name is Victor and this little crane is Kevin." Victor said softly.

"Nice to meet you!" Kevin blurted out.

"Ni... Nice to mee...meet you too" the engine replied nervously.

"What's you're name?" Victor asked.

"I... I don't have one."

Victor was shocked. "An engine needs a name. You sure you haven't just forgotten it?" he asked.

"No, I've never had one. BR isn't famous for naming it's engines".

Before they could talk more a man walked up. "All right you two enough chatting we've got important work to do".

The man was none other than Mr Harry Breswick, the Chief Mechanical Engineer of the NWR.

"Come on boys, Sir Topham wants a report on this engine's condition by tomorrow" he said to the workmen.

"Need a helping hook?" Kevin asked.

"NO! Go and see if they need you're help at the Wharf or something".

And Kevin did just the. The last thing Mr Breswick needed was Kevin crashing into the engine and breaking it into pieces. He looked at the engine.

"Might as well write that everything is broken. Saves the trouble of inspecting it"

He and his men then got to work checking the entire engine. And Mr Breswick was right, near enough everything was broken.


	3. Chapter 2- Uncertain Future

Soon after seeing Gordon, 'Arry and Bert were at the Dieselworks, talking with the other Diesels.

"We saw the Galloping Sausage with an engine" 'Arry explained.

"What's that got to do with us?" Diesel asked.

"It was a 'alf scrapped steam engine" 'Arry replied.

"Still don't get what it's got to do with us".

"From the state of 'im the Fat Controller must be scraping the bottom of the barrel in terms of steamies" 'Arry explained.

"If 'e were to, uh, "disappear" the Fat Controller is sure to buy another diesel to replace 'im" Bert continued.

"How do you plan to make him disappear?" Norman asked.

"Well, uh, that's why we're telling you lot, see if you 'ad any idea's and would 'elp".

"Well, I want no part of it" Norman said.

"Nor us" Dart said, speaking for Den as well as himself "What are you planning to do with him anyway?".

The twins grinned. "Scrap 'im of course!" they replied.

"The Fat Controller would look for him" Dart countered.

"That engine looks unrepairable, 'e'd give up soon, not worth the effort" they replied.

"The Fat Controller never gives up on an engine!" Den exclaimed "Look at Derek".

"What he means is" Dart explained "People said Derek was unfixable, but the Fat Controller didn't give up on him and found the way to fix his engine problems. It took ages but now Derek works as good as the rest of us".

"Yeah, well this engine IS unfixable. You in Diesel?" 'Arry asked.

"I'd like too, but I've got plans of my own".

"Fine" Bert said "we'll do it our-". Then a loud horn echoed around the Dieselworks.

In rolled Diesel 10, the biggest, strongest and meanest Diesel on Sodor and Leader of the Diesels. Most of them anyway.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

'Arry and Bert were delighted. "'ey, Boss we were just talking about scrapping a steamie. Want to 'elp?".

"No". All the diesels were surprised.

"Bu-but we thought you 'ated steam engine's!".

"The Fat Controller's got me on a tight leash. I'm only allowed here and Crock's Scrapyard. If I act out once he'll get rid of me".

The Iron Brothers were surprised AND furious "Cowards, the lot of you!" They yelled.

Diesel 10 turned around on the turntable. "What did you call me?!" He waved his claw threateningly at them.

"Let me tell you something, I can rip of your wheels, tear apart your engine and crush you into oblivion!"

The brothers were terrified as Diesel 10 lunged forward, claw ready to grab them.

"Who's the coward now?" He whispered.

'Arry and Bert darted out of the Dieselworks as Diesel 10 laughed. As soon as they were a safe distance from the Dieselworks they discussed the others refusal to help.

"Looks like we'll 'ave to do this by ourselves Bert" and they hurried to the Ironworks to hatch a plan.

That night Gordon steamed into Tidmouth Sheds.

"Hello Gordon!" Thomas said "How was your day?".

"Awful little Thomas, just awful. I had to pull a scrap engine!"

"What do you mean a scrap engine?" Percy asked.

"An engine that's scrap, silly Percy" Gordon replied. He was then bombarded with questions.

"Is he alive? What class is he? Where'd he come from? What's his name? What's going to happen to him?"

"QUITE!" He boomed "Yes he's alive, as to the rest I don't know and don't care. To me he seems a useless pile of scrap."

"That's a bit harsh Gordon. I'm sure he's not here for scrapping" Edward said.

"You didn't see him Edward, I did too" James said "Gordon's right he's a piece of scrap that'll never be useful again".

"I agree with Edward. The Fat Controller wouldn't just buy an engine and scrap him. It's not his way" Emily countered.

"But why would he buy an engine like that?" Gordon replied.

"It's almost 20 years since BR abolished steam" Henry said "by now it's probable the only steam engine's left are in Scrapyards".

"But we don't need another engine" James scoffed.

"Actually, I've heard Arthur needs help on his Branch Line" Thomas replied.

"Pah, I'm sure we'll never see that engine again. Now let's stop arguing and go to sleep" Gordon said. The Steam Team soon fel asleep but each one had the Scrap engine on their mind.

At the Steamworks the men had finished inspecting the engine but it was not good news. "If Sir Topham thinks we can restore THAT he's delusional" they said. Victor and Kevin had gone to their shed for the night leaving the engine at back of the Steamworks, alone. He thought of Gordon's and James cruel words and the workmen's unoptimistic views on his future. But he also thought of Kevin and Victor's kindness and allowed himself a small smile. He went to sleep knowing that tomorrow would be the day his fate would be decided. He hoped it would be good news.


	4. Chapter 3- Judgement Day

"Broken cylinders, missing side rods, missing whistle, the funnel has long been removed, his cab is bending under his own roofs weight, his boiler cladding is lose and his controls are long gone". This was just a small part of the long list of problems with the engine.

"Sir, I've never seen a engine in such a bad state before" Mr Breswick continued.

The Fat Controller was most upset. He didn't expect good news but this was far worse than he imagined.

"I see." He replied disheartened "What's you're recommendation?".

Mr Breswick sighed. "Honestly? We'll never get that thing running. Restoration is impossible, as such I recommend scrapping it. You should just about get back the money you purchased him with".

Kevin and Victor were shocked. "You can't do that!" Kevin exclaimed "it's wrong. You just can't".

Before either men could say anything Victor spoke. "Kevin's right, you can't just scrap him".

"Look Victor, we can't restore him". Mr Breswick said.

"How do you know that? We haven't even tried!" Victor argued.

"I've been an engineer all my life, I know a impossible restoration when I see one".

"We haven't tried, if we do I'm sure we'll fix him".

"No railway works on the planet could fix him. And we've never had an engine in such a state here."

"What about Oliver?" Kevin interrupted "I heard he was in a very bad state when he came here".

"Oliver suffered from bad maintenance and was without shelter for a week or two" Mr Breswick explained "Nothing like being left in a scrapyard for almost 20 years".

"What about Hiro?" Victor countered "he was left in a forest for MORE than twenty years and the engines managed to partly get him running before he even came here, using old parts. He isn't even of British design!".

"Hiro wasn't half scrap! Restoring this engine is impossible. We don't even have his blueprints! Sir, I-"

Victor interrupted "Sir, you can't scrap this engine, you need to give him a chance. Your father and grandfather before you have promised to never give up on an engine no matter what, as have you, and you would break that promise if you scrap that engine. When the Mainland gave up on steam the Hatts didn't. Your family have done their best to make Sodor a place engines, steam, electric and diesel, can call home and be treated fairly, without ever having to worry about being scrapped. You promised that engine that he too can call this place home. Can you break that promise?"

Mr Breswick had had enough "Listen Vic-".

"Silence, Mr Breswick!" The Fat Controller yelled. "Victor's right I can't give up on this engine, I can't believe I even considered it!"

"But, sir trying to restore this engine is a lost cause." Mr Breswick tried to argue

"You can do it".

"We don't even have the plan's!".

"You will find them. There's got to be a copy somewhere."

"Sir, if you think that engine will steam again your delusional!"

"Enough, Mr Breswick! You will fix this engine. Work starts tomorrow" the Fat Controller ordered.

"Bu-but, sir" Mr Breswick tried to protest.

"I said enough! If you have anymore objections, you can find yourself alternative employment!". And he left. Mr Breswick stormed off to his office.

Victor and Kevin raced over to the engine.

"Great news!" The said. "You restoration starts tomorrow."

The engine was delighted. "You mean it? I honestly thought that I was doomed for scrap".

"It's great isn't it!" Kevin exclaimed "Say should we tell the engines, Boss?"

"No. It will be ages till he's fixed, best not to get them excited, besides there'll be some engines that are less than pleased about it. Now we've got preparations to do. There's some busy months ahead".

The two went back to work. The engine closed his eyes and rested. Later, at the end of the day Victor came back "You know, you'll need a name. Every engine on Sodor has one!".

The engine thought for a few minutes "I've thought of a name for myself".

"Great what is it?"

"Barry, it's the name of the Scrapyard I was at".

Victor was surprised and confused "Why would you name yourself after a place like that?"

"To remind me where I came and how lucky I am."

"I see, that makes sense, well goodnight."

Barry closed his eyes and went to sleep happy he was safe. But he didn't know how wrong he was.

Far away at the Sodor Ironworks two diesel shunters were plotting.

"Perhaps we should go in during the day and nab 'im"

"You're an idiot Bert. There'll be lots of workmen, not to mention that pipsqueak engine and that clumsy crane".

"You 'ave a better idea 'Arry?"

"Yeah, we sneak in during the night and get 'im".

"That'll never work." The two argued all night on a plan but thought of nothing.


	5. Chapter 4- Works and Branch Lines

The Sodor Steamworks at Crovan's Gate is a very impressive facility. The workshop for the steam engines and rolling stock of the North Western, Skarloey and Culdee Fell Railways, it was built in 1915 as one of the first projects of the newly formed NWR. Back then it did not have the capabilities to restore or rebuild engines with that work given to Other Railway workshops like Crewe, a notable example being Henry's rebuild in 1935. However over the years it has expanded greatly, partially out of necessity. When BR announced plans to replace steam engines with diesels in 1955, it's biggest expansion project since construction soon began. The then Fat Controller wanted to ensure his engines could be repaired on Sodor and he also did not trust the BR Workshops. In 1958 Victor was bought to shunt trucks of parts around the Works. As the Fat Controller bought in more engines, several to save from scrap, the workload became too much for the Steamworks, as such the Vicarstown Dieselworks was built in 1964 to reduce it. A year later Kevin was bought and the Steamworks took over maintenance of the CFR engines from a Swedish workshop. In 1968 the Steamworks succeeded in it's biggest overhaul, Hiro, making the Master of the Railway better than ever. Now the Steamworks is regarded as the finest workshop for steam engines in the UK, though some argue Europe or even the world. They can repair engines of any size, any gauge and from any country. Most workmen at the Steamworks agree that Hiro was their most difficult job, until now.

It had been a few days since the Fat Controller ordered Barry's restoration but nothing had been done.

"I'm not wasting time and resources on that engine" Mr Breswick had said.

Barry was very sad. "Shouldn't work have started by now?" He asked Victor.

"I'm sorry my friend but Mr Breswick doesn't think you're worth the effort. But don't worry, I'm sure the Fat Controller will be along soon to sort him out".

Just then the Fat Controller did appear, but he wasn't wearing his normal suit but some workmen clothes but he retained his top hat, he went straight to Mr Breswick's office.

"Mr Breswick, why haven't you started work on the engine?". He asked the CME.

"I told you Sir, we don't have the plans". Mr Breswick replied, concentrating on some paperwork.

"Well now you do" he placed the plans on the desk "Got them from a friend on BR, he used to work at Darlington."

Mr Breswick was stunned. "But I expected you to start work on him start work on him days ago, even if all you could do was take off broken parts."

Mr Breswick tried to speak but the Fat Controller stopped him "Considering you're negative attitude towards it, I've decided to take personal control of this project".

"Don't you have more important things to do sir, like running the Railway?" Mr Breswick asked.

"Yes, but I've made arrangements for someone to cover my usual duties".

"Fine, but I'm telling you Sir you won't get him working".

"We shall see Mr Breswick, we shall see." He left the office

The Fat Controller went straight over to Barry "Hello again. I thought I'd let you know that I'm taking personal control of your restoration".

"Th-thank you Sir. I,uh, should tell you I've thought about a name for myself."

"Excellent, please tell me". The Fat Controller asked.

"Barry". He replied.

He was surprised at the choice for a moment but soon continued "Well, uh Barry we've got your plans and your restoration begins immediately".

"Oh thank you Sir, I haven't been this happy since... ever!"

The Fat Controller smiled "I'm glad you're happy but it will take a long time and a lot of hard work before your ready". He turned to the Workmen. "Now come on you lot, get to work I'm not paying you to do nothing all day". And so the work began.

While word of Barry's arrival had initially spread quickly across the Island it was soon forgotten. Most believed Gordon and James assessment of the engine and that the engine would never be seen again. But they did notice mysterious things happening at the Steamworks. New parts being made but seemingly never used, Victor and Kevin being secretive, the Fat Controller spending more time there than at Knapford Station and something hidden under a tarpaulin, but none of them believed it had anything to do with the scrap engine. All except one.

Thomas was puffing down the Norramby Branch Line with tourists destined for Norramby Beach. The Norramby Branch Line is one of Sodor's lesser known lines. It runs from Henry's Tunnel to Ballahoo, and from there it splits in two. The first way goes to the Wharf, Transfer Yards and Crovan's Gate, the second goes to the Fishing Village and Norramby. It's main traffic is Fish from the Village and a good number of tourists, who go to Norramby where one of Sodor's best beaches is located. It's regarded as one of Sodor's least exciting lines. The engine that runs the line is Arthur, a big red tank engine originally from the LMS but who also worked on BR.

"Hello, Thomas" Arthur said as Thomas arrived but Thomas didn't answer. "Uh, Thomas hello".

"Oh, sorry Arthur, I was thinking, about that scrap engine".

"Oh, I heard about him. From what I heard he is a BR Standard Class 2, you know they were based on an LMS design".

"Really?" Thomas asked, amazed.

"Yeah, all the BR Standards were. Some diesels too. Anyway, why were you thinking about it?" He asked.

"Well something odd has been going at the Steamworks and I'm certain its to do with him".

"Why are you certain?" Arthur asked.

"Just a tank feeling, you know".

"Well, if their restoring him, I hope he can help here I'm rushed off my wheels! The fishermen are catching more fish than ever, more tourists are coming every year and I should of been at the Fishing Village 5 minutes ago. Gotta go, Thomas!"

As Arthur rushed away Thomas was left still wondering what had happened to that engine. Was it being restored? Had it been scrapped? He would find out in time.


	6. Chapter 5- Need a Hiro

A few weeks later some progress had been made on Barry's restoration. Most of parts that had been deemed unrepairable had been removed and some new parts had been forged. However it had been slow, tedious work and still few believed that the end goal would be reached. The Fat Controller however was dedicated to this task, he was currently fabricating some new valve gear. Victor and Kevin always talked to Barry to keep his spirits up but as the weeks dragged on his hope faded.

"My friend, you look sadder every day". Victor said.

"I know Victor, it's just... Well I feel kind of lonely. Your company is appreciated, but you're rather busy and I would like to see other engines" Barry replied.

"Don't worry I understand".

He went to speak to the Fat Controller. "Sir, Barry's feeling lonely. I think we need to do something to raise his spirits."

The Fat Controller thought for a moment but then Kevin drove up. "Why don't we get Hiro? He's been through a similar ordeal".

The Fat Controller smiled "That's an excellent idea Kevin! And we can trust him not to tell the other engines, I'll arrange it straight away."

The following day a big, black tender engine entered the Steamworks, Barry was a little scared of him.

"Hello there" the engine said kindly "My name is Hiro, what's yours?"

"B-Barry. You're accent is... weird".

Hiro laughed "That's because I come from a far away island called Japan."

"What are you doing here?".

Hiro's smile faded. "Long ago, I was brought here. Back then there were few engines on the Island. One of them, a big green engine called Henry, had been in a terrible accident and they needed an engine to replace him until he was rebuilt, but I did so well they decided to keep me longer. I worked for many years and people called me Master of the Railway. But eventually I broke down, this was during the war and they couldn't get the parts to repair me. So they left me on a siding for more than 20 years."

Barry was shocked. "Really?! I was left in a scrapyard for almost 20 years."

"I heard of that, your arrival was the talk of Sodor for days. A very sad story."

Barry then had a question "How did you, uh, cope with it?"

Hiro thought for a moment. "Hope. Even though it seemed that their wasn't hope, I kept hope. Hope that I would be rescued, and really useful again. And one day I was rescued, but I did not want to be known to the Fat Controller at first, I believed he would scrap a broken old engine like me. How wrong I was! He would never scrap an engine."

Barry smiled "That's inspiring. But how did you cope during the restoration?"

"My friends" he replied "They helped me, by visiting me and before that by trying to restore me by themselves".

"I don't have any friends, apart from Kevin and Victor. And from what I've seen I don't want any friends on this island". Barry said sadly.

Hiro was very shocked. "Why?"

"Two engines, blue and red, said I was nothing but worthless scrap".

"Blue and red engines? That sounds like Gordon and James to me. Their not representative of all of Sodor, most of the engines here are very friendly. In fact under all their pomp and self-importance Gordon and James are both very friendly and kind engines, they too helped me."

"Really? I guess I'll see if I ever leave here." Barry replied sadly.

Hiro was confused "If? What do you mean?".

"Some of the Workmen say I'll never be restored. That I'm a lost cause".

"Don't listen to them Barry, I'm certain you'll be really useful again, even if it takes a while. Some even said the same thing about me".

The two talked for a little while longer before Hiro left. Barry felt a little happier after talking to him.

Meanwhile Arthur was working hard on his Branch line but the ever increasing workload began to take a toll on him and he began complaining.

"Why do I have to do all the work here? Why can't the Fat Controller get another engine to help. It's almost summer and then even more work will come!".

His crew tried to comfort him "I'm sure the Fat Controller is trying to get help, but everyone else is busy" but it didn't work and he kept complaining.

Eventually Charlie was sent to help but his jokes just made his mood worse. "What do you get when you put salt on a diesel? Salty! Ha, ha, ha." The purple engine would laugh.

Finally Arthur snapped. "Shut up! I'd much rather work with Mr Great Western Way than you and your stupid jokes" he said.

This upset Charlie greatly. That night he went home to Knapford Sheds, an 8 berth shed where Murdoch, Salty, Harvey, Porter Stafford and Charlie were also berthed. They were all there when Arthur arrived.

"Hello Arthur" Murdoch said "we've noticed you haven't been acting yourself lately and want to know what's wrong?".

Arthur sighed "I've been overworked the last few weeks and it's soured my mood. I'm just about coping with the passengers but my freight trains are getting delayed and it's getting busier every week. I need help."

"Charlie was sent to help you but you were rude to him." Porter said.

Arthur looked at Charlie "I'm sorry, but your jokes can get annoying. And I need permanent help at Norramby, Charlie is only temporary".

"Have you talked to the Fat Controller about it?" Harvey asked.

"Yes, but he said I need to wait awhile for permanent help and that he's got a "special project". But if things keep going to way they are every train on the branch line will be be delayed and late." The Engine's soon went to sleep but Arthur worried how much longer he could cope.


	7. Chapter 6- Tenders and Diesels

As the months went on progress could be seen on Barry's restoration. His cab had been fixed, his rust gone, and new valve gear had been made. The workmen's mood also improved and some expressed hope that the restoration could be completed. Even Mr Breswick began to think that it wouldn't be a complete waste of time and money. Barry's mood too began to improve after Hiro's visit. Most of his doubt left his mind and he truly began looking forward to his future. Hiro would visit every week and would tell him stories of adventures the Sodor engines had. Barry was amazed at these stories and hoped he could one day discover a lost secret or be a hero. But eventually Hiro went back to his homeland for a few months. Barry missed him but he still had Kevin and Victor to keep him company. He was surprised to find that they too had very interesting stories to tell, such as when Victor arrived on Sodor or when Kevin helped out at the Docks.

One day the workmen decided to start work on Barry's tender. It was as bad as the rest of him when he had first arrived. The workmen put it up on the hoist and inspected it.

"Hm, we should be able to reuse the chassis, with a bit of work, but the rest will probably have to be scrapped". One of them said.

"Yeah, we probably will have to make a new one." Another agreed.

Kevin was racing around the Steamworks as usual carrying parts, and almost falling over, when one of the workmen called.

"Kevin, get over here quickly."

Kevin raced over, but when he applied his brakes he skidded and whacked the fragile tender with his crane arm causing it to fall of the hoist with a crash. The crane then feel atop it causing a cracking noise. Workmen, Victor and the Fat Controller raced over to see what had happened. The Fat Controller looked at the tender. It was ruined.

"What on Sodor happened? This is just what we need! We were doing so well and now someone has to cause confusion and delay! Whose responsible for this?" He yelled at the top of his voice.

"It was me sir" Kevin awnserd "I'm sorry, its my fault".

The little crane was terribly sad and looked like he was going to cry. Seeing this and how sorry he was the Fat Controller couldn't be angry with him. He went over to talk to him.

"There, there" he said kindly "I know you didn't mean to do it, no need to be upset" he the turned towards the workmen "This wil set us back a month or two but we are still on target for completion. Mr Breswick call the Ironworks and have then send 'Arry or Bert to collect what remains of the tender. Everyone else get Kevin back up."

Kevin was soon back up and the workmen began preparing the tender for disposal. Victor told Kevin to be more careful, after which the crane went to speak with Barry.

"I'm sorry about what I did to your tender Barry."

"It's ok Kevin. I was still going to be here for long while anyway" he then had an idea "You and Victor have been telling me about your life for a while, why don't I tell you a bit about mine?"

"Oh yes please, that would be nice" the crane answered excitedly.

"Ok, well uh but I don't think it's as exciting as yours. I was built at Darlington Works in late 1956 one of the last of my class."

"Was the works like this place?" Kevin interrupted.

"It was a fair bit bigger and a lot busier" Barry replied "I worked on the London Midland Region with my brothers and many other engines, they were very friendly. We were known to be very sure footed on hills and I was mainly a goods engine. We were built as BR began its modernization plan and saw many other engines go to scrapyards, till it was our turn. I saw many of my brothers sent to the scrapyard and in 1967 it was my turn, one of the last. I never saw any of my brothers again.". He finished sadly.

"That's... sad" was all Kevin could say.

"Many of my Standard cousins could tell you a similar story, none of of us finished our working lives. But I think my live will be happier in the future."

Kevin wholeheartedly agreed and went back to work, to ensure that happier future. But a while latter 'Arry and Bert came the Steamworks, to pick up what remained of the tender. The two diesels made Barry feel uneasy, even under the cover of his tarpaulin. The two were looking for something as well.

"Ugh, 'ate this place, smells of burnt coal. Can you see it yet Bert?"

"See what?" Bert asked.

"The scrap engine you idiot! Can you?" 'Arry said impatiently.

"Oh, no- wait a minute what's that? Looks like a tarpaulin..."

"With something under it." 'Arry finished "Let's 'ave a look"

The Iron Brothers oiled closer and closer to Barry, the poor engine was frightened by the strange diesels. But then a voice called from behind him.

"What are you two doing over there?". It was Victor.

"Why, were 'ere to uh col-collect some scrap!" The two sputtered.

"The scrap your supposed to collect is over there, not here". He replied.

The diesels rushed to collect the scrap from the other side of the Steamworks. As soon as they left Victor talked to Barry.

"Are you ok, my friend?"

"Yeah, but there was something... off about those two. They said they were looking for something. Who are they?"

"There our scrap diesels, 'Arry and Bert are their names. Bad duo. But don't worry though they rarely come here." Victor then went back to work.

Barry was still nervous about Arry and Bert, and learning what their job was didn't help. He hoped he wouldn't see them again.


	8. Chapter 7- End in Sight

Many more months went by and, finally, Barry's restoration looked like it was coming to a close, they had recently made his boiler watertight, the Fat Controller had sourced a new whistle and many new parts had been fabricated. All doubt was now gone, this restoration would be complete, and most were actually glad that they were wrong at start. Mr Breswick had even started helping. He spoke to the Fat Controller as he worked.

"I gotta say sir, I'm surprised we've managed to do this. This restoration should of been impossible but we've almost done it".

"I told you it was possible. Now how are you doing with that lubricator?"

"Stupid thing refuses to work, I've had to go back to it 6 times already. Damn thing must be jinxed." Mr Breswick sighed "If only his original hadn't been removed at that Scrapyard..."

"Keep at it Mr Breswick, I'm sure you'll soon figure out what's wrong and fix it." The Fat Controller said encouragingly "Now is there anything else to report? Everything's going to schedule?"

"Yeah, every things right on track." He laughed "The tender should be completed by the end of the month and his undercarriage should be done soon too. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Barry was in a corner watching the workmen work around him. While there was still a fair bit more work to go he was looking, and feeling, the best he'd been in years. He was glad that soon his restoration would be over. But their was other things that concerned him like Gordon and the Smelter Twins. While he hoped never to meet Gordon again the fact that he was one of the Railway's main engines ment he almost certainly would. The twins were a different matter. Just thinking about those diesels made his cold boiler go colder. He decided to put those thoughts to the back of his mind he saw a familiar tender engine arrive.

"Kon'nichiwa, Barry" Hiro said "How are you this fine day?"

"I'm good today Hiro" Barry replied "The workmen here are very good at their job. How was your visit to your home?"

"Ah, it was wonderful as always. I always enjoy returning home, seeing old friends, seeing the sakura trees, just beautiful. But enough about old me." He said dismissively "How long till your working again?"

"I don't know. They say I if everything goes to plan I could be finished by the end of the year and be back to work early next year." Barry replied.

"That's excellent news Barry!" Hiro cheered. They talked for a good while longer.

A few weeks later Arthur was rushing into the Fishing Village. There had been a delay with his last passenger train and he was now late to pick up some fish for Henry's Flying Kipper that night. He was quickly coupled up to a line of fish vans.

"Hurry up" an angry fisherman shouted "I haven't fished all day only for my catch to be left unsold!"

"The Kipper's not for hours yet" Arthur grumbled under his breath. The ever increasing work load was still to much for him alone, Charlie having returned to Knapford Yard. Delays had become very common on his Branch line, even though he tried his best to avoid them, and he was feeling very tired. He was very happy when he at last returned to Knapford Sheds. When he awoke the next morning his driver had news for him.

"The Fat Controller wants us to go to the Steamworks, apparently he has something important for us to see." He said and they soon set off.

At the Steamworks the Fat Controller was talking to Barry. "I've decided that once your restoration is finished you shall work on the Norramby Branch Line. The engine that runs the line, Arthur, is coming to meet you."

"Yes sir" Barry replied. They waited a few minutes for Arthur to show up.

"Good morning, sir" he said as he puffed in. "You requested me for some-" he noticed Barry and gasped. "Your that scrap yard engine. Or was."

"Um, yeah I suppose so. I'm Barry".

"My name's Arthur. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Ahem" The Fat Controller interrupted "The reason your here Arthur is that Barry's going to be working on your branch line, I know you've needed help for a while. I thought it would be best for you know each other before hand. So introduce yourselfs, I'll be back soon"

He walked to Mr Breswick's office. As soon as he entered Arthur started talking to Barry.

"So I imagine you've been restored? It must of taken a lot of work." Arthur said.

"Yeah it, uh, has, the workmen here are some of the best I've seen. So, uh, what do you do?" Barry asked.

"It's mostly fish and tourists on my Branch Line." Arthur explained "It's rather quiet, but still nice especially the beach and the sea."

"That does sound nice. Uh, what did you do before you came here?"

"Oh, I was built for the LMS in 46, No. 1205, people nicknamed me Clarence back then, but I never liked it. During my time on the Mainland I had a spotless record. When nationalization came nothing really changed for years till diesels started becoming more common. I was put out of service in 64 but thankfully the Fat Controller bought me. When I came here I was repainted into the proper LMS colours instead of the boring black I had. My spotless record didn't last long here... Anyway what about you?". Arthur asked.

"Oh uh built in 1956, No.78062, in service for 11 years until 67 after which I was sent to Barry Scrapyard, was there for about 20 years, then came here. That's all." Barry replied.

"Barry Scrapyard? I heard two of my brothers were sent there, thankfully I've heard they've been saved, unlik-." The Fat Controller returned.

"I trust you two have gotten to know each other?" He asked.

"Yes, sir" the two engines replied.

"Good. Now Arthur time to go to work." He ordered "You'll only have to handle it by yourself for a few more months." Arthur began leaving the Steamworks.

"Goodbye, Barry" He called as he left.

Knowing that he would be working with a nice engine like Arthur made Barry look forward to the day his restoration would be complete even more.


End file.
